


Blood (and Hatake Kakashi’s Many Other Traumas.)

by orphan_account



Series: Prompts, Challenges, Etc. [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabbles, Ficlets, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drabbles/Ficlets inspired by one-word prompt(s) centred around Kakashi and the many traumatic experiences of his life.
Series: Prompts, Challenges, Etc. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014153
Kudos: 1
Collections: Nobleko’s Shelf of Their Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Prompts Used: “Father”

His father was an interesting person. 

Sakumo definitely was a legend, that much is obvious to even the ones who hated him the most – both before and after The Mission.

The Mission that left him in shambles, in the shadow of his former self. The Mission which made Kakashi despise his own  _ blood, _ his  _ pack, _ because of Them — the blind ones who hated —, because of their whispers.

The Mission which took Sakumo’s life; both the metaphorical one  _ (his eyes were as if of a ghost after The Mission), _ but also his physical one –

Kakashi opened the door to his home only to see  _ (and smell, and  _ **_hear the dripping of)_ ** blood. 

There was blood  _ everywhere _ on the floor of the living floor. The heavy  _ (but also light in the way you can smell only one time; your first time) _ ironic smell of blood, blood, blood,  _ blood- _ hung in the air, almost expectantly.

As if it was expecting what his reaction would be.

As if the soul of the newly departed was expecting what his reaction would be.

His reaction was breaking down.

It was his first breakdown ever in life.

It wouldn’t be his last.

_ (His last breakdown was nowhere near in-sight.) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m doing angsty drabbles/ficlets now for NaNo, I guess? Lol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Prompts Used: String, Disaster, Blood

Sometimes, when Kakashi was in a dark and gloomy mood, he would think of himself as if being tied to disaster by the red strings of fate his god wielded.

His hands have been stained with the blood of his loved ones many, many times; his sanity was either fraying or nonexistent. He sometimes felt as if he was being slowly choked by the strings of red tying him to the fates of others, and others’ fates to him (to him; to a disaster).

He took many lives, too many lives, too, too,  _ too _ many of them.

Kakashi thought that he knew why his god’s strings of fate were red; for blood stained them.

Blood of loved ones or of victims. Blood of the bloodline and blood of life; the  _ essence _ of it.

Oh–

–he cut himself again while chopping vegetables, he realised a bit belatedly; his finger was already bleeding quite heavily. 

He — too lost in his thoughts — didn’t bother cleaning up the bloody mess; he just stared at the essence of life bleeding out of him.

How tragically symbolic; these times, he was feeling like he was losing bits and pieces of the little liveness, the little life, he had. 

His blood reminded him of many things, none of which were good: it reminded him of his father’s death  _ (of how he tried to heal his father even though he knew nothing of medical jutsu, but his lightning, cutting, chakra only made things worse, worse,  _ **_wors_ ** _ –); _ it reminded him of Obito’s death  _ (as a Lightning user, Earth never was his affinity (he still thought he was capable of preventing Obito’s death; he still blamed himself for his death); blood reminded him of the many trainings in which even though it hurt, seemed  _ **_impossible_ ** _ he pushed himself to learn how to use Earth, he pushed, pushed,  _ **_pushe–)_ ** , of Rin’s death  _ (blood running down his hand,  _ **_her_ ** _ blood, her, her, her,  _ **_her,_ ** **_her_ ** **_blood–)_ ** ; it reminded him of how Konoha smelled  _ (reeked) _ after the night of the Kyūbi attack  _ (fire-blood-flesh-death- _ **_fire–_ ** _ ) _ ; it reminded him of the aftermath of the Uchiha massacre  _ (of how he wasn’t there to stop his kohai from  _ **_breaking_ ** _ , of how he and several other ANBU were sent to clean up the bloodied Uchiha District, of the corpses of  _ **_children_ ** _ carelessly strewn ‘roun–) _ .

He breathed in. He breathed out. 

His hands were shaking. He as a whole was shaking. 

His finger stopped bleeding a while ago, he realised. The pool of crimson on the cutting board was dark-red in colour now. He would clean it up later; hopefully sooner rather than later.

He sighed. For how long did he zoom out?

The clock gave him his answer; ten minutes. (It could’ve been worse.)

God, he was a disaster. A trainwreck, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is very... loose(?) It doesn’t feel very connected, at least to me. Idk. Still not sure if I like this chapter or not.


End file.
